Peter's Story
by theevilsquiddancer
Summary: Find out about Peters past and his Dauntless initiation! Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid!
1. The Past

**SOOOOOO MY FELLOW FACES WHO THINK PETER WASN'T BAD, AND IN THE END WAS ACTUALLY A GOOD PERSON, THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO YOU!**

**PETERS POV**

My past wasn't the best. I wouldn't have become who I am today without it.

My real parents had an addiction to the cigarettes that some people in Candor used. It started to get bad when I was ten. They needed to smoke all the time. They couldn't go five minutes without smoking. So they didn't take care of me or my four-year-old sister, Nadia. My parents stopped tucking us in at night, they didn't hug us or ask how our day at school was. The house always smelled of cigarette smoke.

I took care of my Nadia. I was all she had. But Nadia got bullied. In Candor, you could say just about anything. People said things to her like "I don't like you! You smell like smoke!" or "You're ugly." I know that they weren't such big insults, but it effected my sister a lot. She came home crying every day. It got so bad that kids my age picked on her. They laughed when she cried and kept mocking her.

But Nadia always had hope. She never gave up on it. "Peter," she would say when I was in despair. "Mommy and Daddy will get better." or "People will stop teasing me one day." I nodded and told her that those things would happen, even though I had given up all hope of a better life. I sometimes wished that I had her childish hope.

One day, I came across her being picked on by a boy my age. He said horrible things to my sister and she was sobbing. I couldn't take people picking on my sister anymore. I punched the boy in the nose. He ran away, holding his face. After that, whenever people were mean to my sister, I hit them, to make them leave her alone.

Then, one day, I met Molly and Drew. They weren't nice people. They were mean and enjoyed seeing people in pain. I only hung around with them because they were the only people who weren't afraid of me.

One day, when I was eleven, Candor officials came to our house. "Come, you're going to a new family," she said to Nadia and I. "Your current parents haven't been taking adequate care of you," she explained. I wanted to jump for joy. I would finally have a family that cared about me!

Our new parents were loving and took care of us. They tucked us into bed and hugged us. They asked us how our day was whenever we came back from school.

But my past always stayed with me. It changed me. It molded me into who I am today.

**HOW DO YOU FACE LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER? REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	2. The Aptitude Test

** SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BUT I WAS REALLY BUSY WITH EASTERISH THINGS!**

**PETERS POV FIVE YEARS LATER...**

"Peter! Peter Wake up!" cried Nadia, shaking me. I always wondered how she had this much energy.

I opened my eyes and climbed out of bed.

"Good morning, Nadia," I said to her, rubbing her head. She smiled at me. Then I remembered what day it was. The Aptitude Test.

"Are you okay?" asked Nadia, poking me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied, not wanting to worry Nadia.

The reason that I was so worried about the test is that I would get an aptitude that's not for Candor and that I would have to leave Nadia.

Nadia grabbed my hand and dragged me down the stairs.

"Good morning, you two," said my father, looking up from his newspaper.

"Good morning," Nadia and I said at the same time.

I began to pick at my food. The pit in my stomach had grown.

"Peter, eat something," said my mother.

"I'm not hungry," I said.

"Are you nervous, for your test?" asked my mother.

I was about to open my mouth to say no, but the I stopped. My mother would know that I was lying. Not only because she's Candor, but because a real mother can tell when something is going on with their child.

"Yeah, I am," I said. "Were you two nervous?" I asked my parents.

"Extremely nervous," said my mother.

"So was I," said my father.

"Would you be mad if I left?" I asked, suddenly.

My parents exchanged a look.

"No," said my mother finally. "We'll be sad, but not angry," she said.

"Which ever Faction is right for you, choose that one," said my father.

xXx

"Peter Hayes," called the Abnegation lady. I took a deep breath. and walked into the testing room. There was a chair that looked like a dentists chair in the middle of the room.

There was an Amity man in the middle of the room. For some reason, the Amity creeped me out a little. They seemed a bit... too happy.

I sat down in the chair. The man began to rummage through a table behind me.

"Peter, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Good. My name is Matt," said the man. He walked over to me and he handed me a vial of blue liquid. "Drink up," said Matt.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You don't need to know," he answered.

I eyed the liquid. Then I drank it down quickly. A heavy feeling filled my head and I closed my eyes.

xXx

When I opened my eyes, I was back in the testing room, Matt wasn't there.

I turned around and saw a door. I walked over to it and opened it. It led to the cafeteria. Nobody was there.

"Hello?" I called. No one answered. Then two baskets appeared in front of me. One had cheese, the other had a knife.

"Choose!" yelled Matt's voice. I looked at the items for a second. It would be smarter to take both items. So I snatched them up at the same time.

Then I heard a growling behind me. I turned and saw an angry looking dog.

I looked at the items in my hands. I held out the cheese but kept the knife behind my back. It would be better to have the dog calm then to have it angry. But if it did happen to attack me, I would have a weapon to defend myself.

The dog ate the cheese and then licked my hand. I scratched it behind its ears. I was glad that I hadn't used the knife.

Suddenly, a little girl ran through the doors.

"Puppy!" she yelled, running towards the dog. The dog began to bark and it ran at the girl.

The girl screamed. She reminded me of Nadia. I ran and tackled the dog, stabbing it with the knife that I still had.

The dog and the girl disappeared.

They were replaced with a man covered in scars. He was reading a newspaper. The headline read. "Murderer Wanted" there was a picture of a man who looked familiar for some reason.

The man looked up. "Do you know this person?" he asked

"No," I said.

"But this could save me!" said the man.

"I don't know him, alright!" I said, forcefully. The man looked at me, an angry expression on his face.

Then the scene faded and I was back in the testing room. Matt looked at me, a troubled expression on his face.

"Just stay here," he said, walking out of the room.

What was happening?

Matt came back, a minute later. He walked over to me.

"Listen closely," he whispered. "You have aptitude for more that one Faction. They call it... divergent," he said looking over his shoulder. "It's very dangerous, you can't tell anyone. Ever," he said.

The pit in my stomach grew even bigger. "Which Factions?" I asked.

"Dauntless and Erudite," he said.

No. That can't be right. I can't leave Candor.

Why was fate so cruel?

xXx

"Nadia," I said. I needed to tell her this before my parents came home. "I'm going to a different Faction," I said.

"Why?" she said, tearing up.

"I didn't get aptitude for Candor," I said. "I won't fit in here."

"Oh, I understand," said Nadia, wiping away her tears. I hugged her.

I didn't sleep that night.

**OKAYYYYYY SO I MAY OR MAY NOT UPDATE AGAIN TODAY! BUT UNTIL THEN, REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	3. The Choosing Ceremony

**PIESQUID?**

**PETERS POV**

Nadia held my hand as we walked to the Hub. It was the Choosing Ceremony today. I looked over at Nadia. She smiled at me even though she knew that I was leaving Candor.

I could tell that she still had a little sliver of hope that I would stay in Candor. I always wondered how she held onto that hope even in the worst situations.

We sat down a huge room. There were chairs all around a stage in the middle of the room.

Marcus Eaton, the leader of Abnegation stepped onto the stage.

"Quiet down, everyone!" he called out. The room fell silent.

Marcus began to give a long rambling speech on why we have the Factions. I didn't listen to it very much. I was too nervous.

Which Faction should I choose? I had always loved to learn, but I always acted before thinking. I would defend Nadia when she was being teased without thinking. I wouldn't have to suppress that instinct in Dauntless.

"Peter Hayes!" called Marcus.

I looked at Nadia and my parents.

"I love you," I whispered to them. My father nodded to me. My mother had tears in her eyes. Nadia had an encouraging smile on her face.

I shakily walked onto the stage. I tried to stay level-headed as I took the knife from Marcus.

I looked at the two bowls. Dauntless with coals and Erudite with water. I saw the Candor bowl filled with bloodied glass to their left.

I slit my palm, barely feeling the sting. I took a deep breath and thrust my hand over a bowl.

I heard my blood sizzle on the coals.

There were a few gasps, so I ducked my head and walked stiffly off the stage. My insides felt like they were writhing around.

I stood with some of the transfers. I groaned when I saw Christina, she was so annoying. She was one of the reasons that most people my age back in Candor were so scared of me. She spread rumors that I beat people up for no reason what so ever, because she hated me. I hated her in turn.

I didn't blame he for hating me, though. I once yelled at her sister when she teased Nadia.

Nadia. I held back tears as I thought of her. _Not here. Don't look weak. _I thought.

The Ceremony finished in another hour. The Dauntless began to rum towards the stairs. Strange. I thought only Abnegation used the stairs.

Before I was engulfed in a wave of black, I saw my family. They were all smiling at me and holding back tears. I chocked a little and smiled back at them before I was pushed forward by the crowd.

**I'M TRYING TO MAKE YOU FACES WHO DON'T LIKE PETER AT LEAST SORT OF LIKE PETER! IS IT WORKING AT ALL? REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	4. Welcome to Dauntless

**_I'M SO FANCYYYYYYYYYY YOU ALREADY KNOW-OH! _I HAVE THAT SONG STUCK IN MY HEAD! AHHHHHHH!**

**PETER'S POV**

We ran up the stairs onto the roof. I saw the Dauntless jumping onto the train. I ran and pulled myself onto it. Molly and Drew pulled themselves on a few seconds after me. I looked around. I saw Al from Candor. I saw one Amity boy, two Erudite's holding hands. I saw Christina pulling a small Abnegation girl into the train. Se didn't look like she would last a day.

Wait. Dauntless was reckless and cruel. I needed to show that I was Dauntless too. I needed to pick a target to show that I was not weak. The small Abnegation girl would be a good target, only a bit of teasing, I wouldn't go way too far.

"They're jumping off!" someone yelled.

"I think we need to jump too!" said Molly. My heart stopped. Jump out of a train onto a building seven stories up? These people were crazy!

"Yeah! That makes perfect sense, Molly. Jump out of a moving train," I said.

"Um, that's kind of what we signed up for, Peter," she replied, yelling over the rushing wind.

The Amity boy was freaking out. "I can't do this!" he said.

"Come on, try," coaxed Christina.

"No! I'd rather be Factionless than dead!" he said, tears streaming down his face.

I took a breath and turned away. I was Dauntless. I needed to act like one. I ran and jumped as hard as I could out of the train. I was free falling for a few seconds, then my feet collided with the ground. I looked around, I saw people dusting themselves off and getting off the ground. I was one of the few people who landed on their feet.

I looked over and saw the Abnegation girl pulling up her sleeve to inspect a cut.

"Oh! Scandalous! Stiff's flashing skin!" I called. The girl blushed and pulled her sleeve down. I felt a bit bad about teasing her.

"Listen up!" called a tall man. "My name is Max! I am the leader of Dauntless. Now, if you want to be in Dauntless, you will jump into that hole! We will let the transfers have the honor of going first," he said, gesturing to a huge hole in the ground.

"Is there water at the bottom?" asked an Erudite girl.

"Maybe," said Max, looking amused.

The Abnegation girl stepped forward onto the ledge of the building. She took off the outer shirt that she was wearing to reveal a tight gray shirt. She balled up the top shirt and threw in at my chest. I caught it, surprised. Some boys let out catcalls.

She took a deep breath and jumped. She disappeared into the blackness. A minute later we heard someone call, "First jumper, Tris!" and then a cheer.

Okay, so her name was Tris. That must be short for something.

Christina ran up to the ledge and leapt off of it. We could hear her screams as she fell.

Okay, if Tris and Christina could do this, then I could. I stepped onto the ledge and jumped.

I felt the air rushing around me. My stomach dropped, my cloths snapped in the wind.

I hit something springy. A net. A man pulled me off of it.

"What's your name?" he asked, gruffly.

"Peter," I said.

"Welcome to Dauntless, Peter," said the man. People in the hole that I had not notice before let out a cheer.

Everyone else jumped onto the net. The transfer initiates were told to follow the man that had pulled me off of the net.

The man addressed. "Most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks, I am your instructor," he says. "My name is Four."

Christina asked, "Four? Like the number?"

"Yes," Four said. "Is there a problem?"

"No." said Christina.

"Good. We're go into the Pit, which you will someday learn to love. It—"

Christina snickers. "The Pit? Clever name."

_Christina, I don't think you want to cross this guy! _I wanted to yell at her.

Four walks up to Christina and leans his face close to hers. His eyes narrow, and for a second he just stares at her. "What's your name?" he asks quietly.

"Christina," she squeaked. "Well, Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction," he hissed. "The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?" She nodded. Four starts toward the shadow at the end of the tunnel. The crowd of initiates moves on in silence.

"What a jerk," I heard her mumble.

Four opened a door.

Oh that's why it's called the Pit.

It was and underground cavern. There were shops carved into the walls and blue lights hanging on the walls.

There was a Chasm with no railing. Four led us over to it.

"One dare devil jump will cost you your life," said Four. "This shows us the line between bravery and idiocy. You have been warned."

Four leads us to the cafeteria. I sat with Molly and Drew. There was a group of loud Dauntless-borns sitting next to us.

After we ate, the initiates followed a man with greasy hair and piercings all over his face. His name was Eric, he was one of the leaders of Dauntless.

"Behind this door is the room where you will be sleeping for the next few weeks. You will notice that there are ten beds and only nine of you. We anticipate d that a higher proportion of you would make it this far." he said gesturing to a door.

"But we started with twelve," protests Christina. I close my eyes and wait for the reprimand. She needs to learn to stay quiet. "

There is always at least one transfer who doesn't make it to t he compound," says Eric, picking at his cuticles. He shrugs as if this didn't bother him at all. "Anyway, in the first stage of initiation, we keep transfers and Dauntless-born initiates separate, but that doesn't mean you are evaluated separately. At the end of initiation, your rankings will be determined in comparison with the Dauntless-born initiates. And they are better than you are already. So I expect—"

"Rankings?" asks the mousy-haired Erudite girl to my right. "Why are we ranked?"

Eric smiles, and in the blue light, his smile looks wicked, like it was cut into his face with a knife. "Your ranking serves two purposes," he says. "The first is that it determines the order in which you will select a job after initiation. There are only a few desirable positions available." My stomach twisted inside of me. "The second purpose," he says, "is that only the to p ten initiates are made members." Pain stabs my stomach. We all stand still as statues. And then Christina says,

"What?"

"There are eleven Dauntless-borns, and nine of you," Eric continues. "Four initiates w ill be cut at the end of stage one. The remainder will be cut after the final test." That means that even if we make it through each stage of initiation, six initiates will not be members.

"What do we do if we're cut?" I asked.

"You leave the Dauntless compound," says Eric indifferently, "and live factionless."

The mousy-haired girl clamps her hand over her mouth and stifles a sob. I wanted to tell her it was fine. But I hardened myself. I'm Dauntless, I'm Dauntless.

"But that's…not fair!" Molly, says. Even though she sounds angry, she looks terrified. "If we had known—"

"Are you saying that if you had known t his before the Choosing Ceremony, you wouldn't have chosen Dauntless?" Eric snaps. "Be cause if that's the case, you should get out now. If you are really one of us, it won't matter to you that you might fail. And if it does, you are a coward." Eric pus hes the door to the dormitory open. "You chose us," he says. "Now we have to choose you."

xXx

I climbed into my bunk and hid under the covers. I finally allowed myself to be weak and let silent tears slip down my cheeks.

**SEE! PETER CAN BE NICE! I MEAN THIS IS MY VERSION OF WHAT PETER WAS THINKING BUT WHATEVER! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIRFACEINGLY!**


	5. Training

**_WILL YOU HELP ME HIDE A BODY? _LOOK UP THT SONG! IT'S HILARIOUS!**

**PETER'S POV**

I woke up and looked around. Nadia hadn't shaken me awake today. Where was I?

Then I remembered. I was not in Candor. I was in Dauntless initiation.

I was the only one awake so I quietly stepped out of bed and I pulled on some of the black clothes we were issued. I looked at the clock. 6:45, it read. No one would be awake until around 7:30.

I walked out of the dorm and went to the Pit. There were some members in their twenties staggering around, probably drunk or having a hangover.

I sat down and looked over the edge of the Pit. I saw the rushing water and felt the spray. I stood there listening to the roar of the water.

I wondered what my family was doing. My father was probably getting ready for work. My mother was probably waking Nadia up and Nadia was probably ready to shake me awake. Then she would remember that I was Dauntless now.

I felt a lump forming in my throat. _No you can't cry. Not here, not now. You're Dauntless now. Dauntless don't cry._

I got up and turned around to go back to the dorms. But there was a girl who looked my age standing behind me who I crashed into. I almost fell right into the Chasm.

"Sorry!" she said, pulling me up onto my feet. "I didn't mean to almost kill you."

"Um, it's fine," I said, unsurely. I wasn't really sure of what to say to 'I didn't mean to kill you'.

The girl looked relieved and scampered off.

I walked back to the dorms just as most of the other initiates were getting up.

"Where were you?" asked Drew.

"Just taking a walk," I said, not elaborating.

"What do you think we're doing today?" asked Molly.

"I don't know," I said.

We walked down to the training room where Four was laying out guns.

I was tired, I wished that I had slept in a bit longer.

Everyone slowly trickled into the room, we all eyed the guns nervously.

After a few minutes, Four walked into the room.

"The first thing You will learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second thing is how to win a fight." he says, pressing a gun into Tris's palm. "Thank fully, if you are here, you already know how to get on and off a moving train, so I don't need to teach you that." Four put a gun into my hand.

"Initiation is divided in to three stages. We will measure your progress and rank you according to your performance in each stage. The stages are not weighed equally in determining your final rank, so it is possible, though difficult, to drastically improve your rank over time." I stare at the weapon in my hand. Never in my life did I expect to hold a gun, let alone fire one. It feels dangerous to me, as if just by touching it, I could hurt someone. But I felt... powerful.

"We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear," said Four. "Therefore each stage of initiation is intended to prepare you in a different way. The first stage is primarily physical; the second, primarily emotional; the third, primarily mental."

"But what…" I said yawning through my words. "What does firing a gun have to do with…bravery?" Four fliped the gun in his hand, pressed the barrel to my forehead, and clicks a bullet into place.

I froze with with my lips parted, the yawn dead in my mouth. Fear coursed through me.

"Wake. Up," Four snaps. "You are holding a loaded gun, you idiot. Act like it." He lowers the gun. _You should've slept more! _I thought to myself, angrily.

Once the immediate threat is gone, I hardened my eyes. I would not look weak. I hold in a response to Four. It was hard after speaking my mind all the time in Candor. I bit the inside of my cheek and my cheeks began to heat up.

"And to answer your question…you are far less likely to soil your pants and cry for your mother if you're prepared to defend yourself." Four said. He walks stops walking at the end of the row and turns on his heel. "This is also information you may need later in stage one. So, watch me." He faced the wall with the targets on it—one square of plywood with three red circles on it for each of us. He stood with his feet apart, holding the gun in both hands, and fired. The bang was so loud it hurt my ears.

I imitated the position that Four had stood in and pulled the trigger on the gun.

The recoil was more than I had expected so I stumbled back few steps then regained my balance. I didn't know where the bullet went but it looked like it hadn't gotten too close to the target.

I tried again. I was ready for the recoil this time. There was a bang and then a hole appeared at the very edge of the target. _Come on! You can do better!_ I thought to myself.

I shot again. I hit the outermost ring. I shot again and again. On my tenth shot, I finally hit the inner ring. On the next one, I hit the center of the target. I felt energy rushing through me. I smiled a little. I kept shooting and I kept hitting the center or close to that area.

I went to lunch and I sat down next to Molly and Drew.

"So shooting guns," said Molly.

"What about it?" asked Drew.

"How was it?" she asked.

"It was pretty hard at the start but it was easy once I got the hang of it," Drew replied.

Molly and Drew kept talking but I looked around, not listening to their conversation.

Whatever I thought about, my thoughts alway came back to my family.

How were they dealing with me gone? Would they visit me on Visiting Day? What were they doing right now? Did they even love me anymore?

My thoughts were interrupted when a Dauntless-born initiate stood next to me. She looked at her friends who were sitting down, then back to me.

"Is anyone sitting here?" she asked. I thought only Abnegation people were polite like this girl.

"No," I answered. I looked at the girl. I recognized her. She had golden hair, blue-green eyes and full, red lips. She didn't wear makeup like most of the Dauntless did.

"Hey, you're the one who almost knocked me into the Chasm," I said.

The girl studied me for a second then smiled and said, "So I did." She then sat down and began to talk to her friends.

After lunch, Four led us into a different room to keep on training.

Our names were written on a chalkboard in alphabetical order. Hanging at three-foot intervals along one end of the room were faded black punching bags. We lined up behind them and Four stood in the middle, where we could all see him.

"As I said this morning," said Four, "next you will learn how to fight. The purpose of this is to prepare you to act; to prepare your body to respond to threats and challenges —which you will need, if you intend to survive life as a Dauntless." I couldn't even think of life as a Dauntless. All I could think about is making it through initiation.

"We will go over technique today, and tomorrow you will start to fight each other," said Four. "So I recommend that you pay attention. Those who don't learn fast will get hurt." Four named a few different punches, he demonstrated each one as he did, first against the air and then against the punching bag. I caught on pretty quickly. I analyzed the way his body moved and copied that.

The kicks are more difficult, so he only taught us the basics.

The punching bag stung my hands and feet, turning my skin red. I didn't pay attention to the pain. I needed to ignore it if I wanted to make it into Dauntless. All around me was the sound of skin hitting tough fabric.

Four wanders through the crowd of initiates, watching us as we go through the movements again. He walked up to me. My stomach did a backflip when he did. I was still a pretty afraid of him especially after he almost shot me in the head.

He looked at my movements and then he spoke. "Move a bit faster to avoid getting hit and get to more hits in," he said, then walked away.

I stopped for a second and thought about how I would do this. I should stay on my toes, stand on the balls of my feet and try and react faster. When one hand hit the bag, the other one had to be already moving towards it.

I practiced until Four dismissed us for dinner. My knuckles were bruised and bleeding and my hands were bright red. I was pretty sure that I was flushed and sweating.

xXx

After dinner I went to the Pit. Drew and Molly were still at dinner and I wanted to be alone for a while. Well, as alone as I could be in the Pit. There were people swarming everywhere, in the clothing shops just drinking or running around. I stopped in front of a tattoo parlor.

Maybe I should get a tattoo to show that I was Dauntless. I stepped into the parlor and looked around. There were people sitting in chairs, ready to get a tattoo. Some were as old as my parents, some were as young as Nadia. The Dauntless standards were so different from Candor's.

I looked at the tattoo designs on the wall. There was one of a pattern that was probably supposed to go around your arm.

I turned and saw Christina and her friends, Tris, Al and Will. They were laughing and messing around. I turned away from them. I felt a pang of jealousness in my stomach. Molly and Drew were okay but they weren't really friends to me. I just hung out with them because they were the only ones back in Candor who weren't afraid of me. They basically just followed me wherever I went. I'd always wanted a real friend.

I waited until a lady came up to me.

"Do you have your tattoo picked out?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. I showed her the one that I picked out.

"Good choice," she said. I was pretty sure she said that to everyone who picked a tattoo. "My name's Tori, by the way," she said.

I sat in a chair and Tori began to transfer ink onto my skin. After ten minutes, she had finished.

"Alright, just don't let put water on that for twenty minutes and you should be good," said Tori.

"Thanks," I told her and walked away.

I walked back to the dorms and got ready for bed. There as no one in the dorms. I looked at the clock. 10:15, it read. I paced around the room, thinking about how I was supposed to get into Dauntless for around half and hour until a few initiates came into the room. They climbed into their bunks so I did the same.

I promised myself that I would sleep a bit more tonight. I was so tired today and I was not going to get caught yawning by Four, again.

**YAYYYYYYY! A LONGISH CHAPTER! NOOOOOO BREAK IS ALMOST OVER! WHYYYYYYYYY? I GUESS IT WOULD GET A BIT BORING AFTER A WHILE AND I'LL SEE MY FRIENDS AGAIN SO I GUESS THAT GOING BACK TO SCHOOL IS KIND OF OKAY... I'M TRYING TO BE POSITIVE ALRIGHT! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	6. The First Fights

**TWILIGHT FAN: TEAM EDWARD OR TEAM JACOB?**

**DIVERGENT FAN: TOBIAS**

**PETER'S POV**

Today was fighting. I didn't want to fight but I had to if I wanted to be Dauntless. I went over the punches and kicks that Four had taught us in my head. _Move fast. You'll be fine. _I thought to myself.

Molly, Drew and I got to the training room and looked at the chalkboard. My name was next to Drew's name. Molly's name was next to Christina's.

Drew was looking around nervously. I didn't blame him. I was a lot taller than him and faster. He was also nicer than me. He wouldn't throw the first punch.

I was talking to Molly and Drew when I noticed Christina and Tris looking over at us. I nudged Molly and we all looked at Tris and Christina. They kept whispering to each other and looking at us. Christina was probably telling Tris how evil I was. I felt anger bubbling up inside of me. Christina didn't even know me that well, she had no right to judge me so harshly for my actions back in Candor. I wanted Molly to knock Christina out when they fought. Make her feel pain.

Okay so maybe Christina did judge me fairly. What was wrong with me? Why did I want revenge on people? Why did I want to see people get hurt?

It was Wil and Al's turn to fight now, they were circling each other, unsure of what to do. A few feet away from them, Eric checked his watch. After a few seconds of circling, Eric shouted, "Do you think this is a leisure activity? Should we break for nap-time? Fight each other!"

"But…" All straightened, and let his hands down, and said, "Is it scored or something? When does the fight end?"

"It ends when one of you is unable to continue," said. Eric.

"According to Dauntless rules," said Four, "one of you could also concede."

Eric narrowed his eyes at Four. "According to the old rules," he said.

"In the new rules, no one concedes."

"A brave man acknowledges the strength of others," Four replied.

"A brave man never surrenders." Four and Eric stared at each other for a few seconds.

I thought that all Dauntless were ruthless, but I now saw that not all of them were. Four was a real Dauntless, he had honor, unlike Eric.

Beads of sweat dotted Al's forehead; he wiped them with the back of his hand. "This is ridiculous," he said. "What's the point of beating him up? We're in the same faction!"

"Oh, you think it's going to be that easy?" Will asked, grinning. "Go on. Try to hit me, slowpoke."

Al lunged at Will, clearly provoked, but Will jumped away from Al. Al might be big and powerful, but Will was fast. After a few minutes, Al hit Will in the head, knocking him out. Al looked horrified for knocking Will out and began to tap his cheek. Will blinked, looking around. He was clearly dazed. Al supported Will on his shoulder and helped him out of the ring. Al was always so nice to people, I envied him a little for that.

The next fight was mine and Drew's. We stepped into the ring and put ourselves into fighting positions, with our hands covering our faces and ready to punch each other.

I lunged at Drew and got in a good punch to his stomach. He groaned and threw a punch at me, but I caught his hand. I sweep kicked Drew's legs from under him but Drew scrambled up before I could get in a hit. While Drew was still recovering, I punched him in the nose. He cried out in pain and covered his face, leaving his abdomen exposed. I punched Drew right on his solar plexus. He doubled over and I did a quick hit to the head, knocking Drew out.

Four circles my name on the chalkboard, showing that I have won the fight. A lady comes over and puts Drew on a stretcher to bring him to the infirmary. I know that I should be proud of winning this fight, but I feel guilty. Drew was my friend, friends don't hurt each other. I was pretty sure that I would feel this guilty after every fight. I pushed those thoughts out of my head. _You're Dauntless! Act like it! _I thought to myself.

Now it was Molly and Christina's turn to fight. Molly and Christina hated each other, this fight would be brutal. Molly was also ruthless. She actually enjoyed seeing people in pain. I hurt people for revenge, Molly hurt people for fun. _Sadist. _I remembered reading something about people like Molly, who enjoy seeing others in pain.

Christina kicked Molly in the side. Molly gasped and gritted her teeth. Molly smirked at Christina, and without warning, dived, hands outstretched, at Christina's midsection. She hit her hard, and knocked her down, Then pined her to the ground. Come on Molly, just knock her out quickly.

Christina thrashes, but Molly was heavy and didn't budge. She punched, and Christina moved her head out of the way, but Molly just punched again, and again, until her fist hit Christina's jaw, her nose, her mouth. _Just knock her out already! Don't make her suffer so much. _I thought to myself. I regretted wishing pain on Christina earlier. Molly wouldn't let Christina go down without seeing her sob and scream. Molly won't let Christina go unconscious until she see's her in pain.

Blood ran down the side of Christina's face and splattered on the ground next to her cheek. At least pretend to be unconscious!

Christina screamed and dragged one of her arms free. I could see Molly's wicked grin fade as Christina punched Molly in the ear, and knocked her off-balance, then wriggled free. She came to her knees, holding her face with one hand. She screamed again and crawled away from Molly. I could tell by the heaving of her shoulders that she was sobbing. I could see Molly drinking in Christina's pain and enjoying it.

Please, just go unconscious already! Come on Christina! _You're wishing something good on Christina? The girl that you hate? _I thought.

Molly kicked Christina's side, and sent her sprawling on her back. I was not a nice person, but I didn't like seeing Christina in pain. I wanted to get between them and make Molly stop hurting her.

In that moment, Christina reminded me of Nadia. She was so defenseless against Molly. Molly was just like the people who teased Nadia all the time. She was hitting someone while they were down and enjoying it.

"Stop!" wailed Christina as Molly pulls her foot back to kick again. She held out a hand. "Stop! I'm…" She coughed. "I'm done."

Molly grins in that wicked way that she does, and I let out a sigh of relief. Eric walked toward the center of the arena, and stood over Christina with his arms folded.

He spoke quietly, "I'm sorry, what did you say? You're done?" Christina pushed herself up. When she takes her hand from the ground, it leaves a red handprint behind. I felt a chill go down my spine. She nods, pinching her nose.

"Get up," he said. I knew that Eric was about to do something very bad. He grabbed Christina's arm, yanked her to her feet, and drags her out the door. "Follow me," he calls to the rest of us. And we did.

I heard the roar of the river as we stood near the railing at the Chasm.

"Climb over it," he said.

"What?" asks Christina, her voice confident, but her wide eyes gave away the fear that was bubbling inside of her. Eric would not back down.

"Climb over the railing," said Eric again. "If you can hang over the chasm for five minutes, I will forget your cowardice. If you can't, I will not allow you to continue initiation."

The railing is slippery and cold. Christina would fall. She was going to die. This was Molly's fault, for not showing Christina some mercy. If she had, then Christina would be out cold and not have to risk her life. Being knocked out is better than dying.

"Fine," she said, her voice shaking. Christina wiped her hands and grabbed onto the railing so hard that her knuckles turned white. I saw Al set his watch. For the first minute and a half, Christina was fine. I began to think that she might be able to do this without a problem. But then the river hit the wall, and white water sprayed against Christina's back.

Her face strikes the barrier, and she cried out. Her hands slipped so she's just holding on by her fingertips. She tried to get a better grip, but her hands were so slippery.

I had a strange urge to help her, but Eric would make me hang over the railing, too. I would never be able to hold on. As far as I knew, Christina hadn't cried since we got here, but her face crumpled and she let out a sob that is louder than the river. Another wave hit the wall and the spray coated her body. Her hands slipped again, and this time, one of them fell from the railing, so hung by four fingertips. "Come on, Christina," said Al. She looked at him. He clapped. "Come on, grab it can do it. Grab it."

I didn't cheer out loud, but I cheered in my head. _Come on, just a little longer, come on. _

"One minute left," I called Tris. Christina's other hand grabbed onto the railing again. Her arms shake so much. She's going to die, She's going to die.

"Come on, Christina," Al and Tris said. I glanced over at Tris. She looked ready to grab Christina if she slipped again.

A scream came from Tris' mouth as Christina looked like she was about to slip again. But she didn't fall. She grabed the bars of the barrier. Her fingers slipped down the metal until we could only see her hands.

"Five minutes are up," called Al, almost spitting the words at Eric.

"Fine," Eric said. "You can come up, Christina." Al walks toward the railing. "No," Eric said. "She has to do it on her own."

"No, she doesn't," Al growled. "She did what you said. She's not a coward. She did what you said." Eric didn't respond. Al and Tris pulled Christina over the railing where she shook and breathed heavily.

Even though I did hate her, I was glad that Christina was alive.

**DOES ANYONE SHIP CHRISTINA AND CALEB? CALINA! OR M I THE ONLY ONE? TELL ME! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	7. Please, Pass Out Quickly

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED BUT I HAVE THIS HUGE TEST COMING UP!**

**PETERS POV**

Today was more fighting. I saw Drew's face this morning and it was more bruise colored than skin toned. I didn't want to hurt anyone else.

_No you have to if you want to be Dauntless. _I thought to myself.

I would have left Candor and my family just to be Factionless. I would never let that happen.

Molly fought Edward and she was peeling herself off the floor after the fight was over. I was almost glad that she had felt the same pain that she had caused Christina yesterday. Again when I thought those thoughts, I wondered what was wrong with me. Was I just vengeful? Did I just think it was unfair that Christina was beat up so badly by Molly, who showed no mercy? Did I even like Molly and Drew?

Then came my fight. I would try and win the fight as fast as I could. I saw on the chalkboard the name next to mine. Tris. The Abnegation girl. Tris. I could take her out pretty easily, I was a lot taller than her, she didn't seem very skilled when we were practicing. As long as I could get in good hits, she seemed fast.

I looked over at her. She was shaking at the thought of fighting me. Why did I have to hit her? Again, someone reminded me of Nadia.

We walked into the middle of the ring, our knees bent and our hands covered our faces. Tris was more frightened than ever. I needed to stall, maybe if I stalled enough, Four would call off the fight.

I taunted her a bit and at the same time looked over at Eric, who was tapping his foot.

Tris tried to kick me, but it caught her foot. She landed flat on her back, then quickly scrambled back onto her feet. I was right, she was pretty fast.

"Stop playing with her! I don't have all day!" called Eric. _Dammit_ I thought.

I trust my hand at her jaw. She swayed around, trying to move away. _Please pass out quickly. _I kicked Tris in the stomach and she doubled over, then fell. She tried to crawl away but I grabbed her hair and hit her in the nose. _That__ should knock her out quickly. _I thought. It didn't.

I pushed her again. When she landed, she looked around, I thought that it seemed to her like everything was spinning around her. Tris' knees gave out and she was on the ground, her cheek against the floor. _Please. _I thought to myself as I kicked her in the side. Tris let out a scream that didn't seem human. _No, I refuse to hit her again. I will not, I will not..._

"Enough!" yelled Eric. I let out a sigh of relief. I looked down at Tris. She was passed out. I walked out of the ring and sat on a bench, not listening to Molly and Drew making fun of Tris, calling her weak.

xXx

I didn't go to lunch. I walked around the Pit thinking about why I kept hitting Tris even when she was about to pass out. _Because you are afraid of not passing initiation. _I thought.

I kicked a rock in front of me, then looked up. There was a girl walking around and looking over the edge of the Chasm. She had a black eye and a few bruises on her face. I was sure that she had more bruises and cuts in other places.

_You should talk to her. Maybe you could make a friend. A real friend. _Something said, inside of me.

"Hey!" I called out. The girl looked up.

"Hi!" she called back, smiling and walking towards me. "It's you again," she said. What was she talking about? I didn't know that girl. Then I remembered. She was the girl I saw at the Chasm, who almost accidentally knocked me into it. I didn't recognize her with all the bruises. _  
_

"I never asked your name," I said.

"Neither did I," said the girl.

"Well, my name is Peter," I said.

"Isobel," replied the girl. "Nice to meet you," she said.

"So I take it you're an initiate, too," I said.

"Yeah," said Isobel, touching a bruise on her jaw, her smile fading. "I don't think I'll make it."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I can't hit people," she replied.

"You're Dauntless and you don't want to hit someone?" I asked.

"Oh shut up," said Isobel, smiling again. "Would you want to hit someone?" she asked.

"No," I said.

"Exactly. I can almost feel the pain that someone felt when they got hit. I hate it, I can't watch fights, much less hit someone. I just try to dodge peoples punches when they try to hit me. I don't try to hit them back though," she said.

"You're the exact opposite of one of my friends. She enjoys other peoples pain," I said.

"You're friends with a sadist?" asked Isobel.

"Not exactly friends. She's one of the only people who decided to hang out with me," I explained.

"So what you're saying is, that you have no friends," said Isobel.

"Well... yeah," I admitted, looking at my feet. Isobel was quiet for a second. Then she spoke.

"I can be your friend," she said, quietly. I looked up.

"You will?" I asked, my eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yeah," she said, smiling at me. "You seem like a good person," she said.

"No I'm not," I said, letting out a short laugh.

"That's what all good people say," replied Isobel. "So we're friends?" she asked, sticking out her hand.

"Friends," I said, shaking her hand.

**I JUST FINISHED READING THE BOOK THIEF AND I AM DYING OF SADNESS! :(**** REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	8. Path Down The Chasm

**OKAY SOOOO MORE EXCUSES... MY COMPUTER STOPPED WORKING FOR A WHILE, OKAY! BUT I'M UPDATING NOW! SO... YEAH...**

**PETERS POV**

I walked to the cafeteria with Isobel and grabbed a burger.

"So what Faction did you come from?" asked Isobel.

"Candor," I replied. "Do you have any siblings?" I asked, thinking of Nadia.

"I have four other sisters. We're actually quintuplets," said Isobel, laughing. "But we all went to different Factions," she said, her smile fading.

"Oh... I'm sorry?" I said, unsure of what to say.

"It's fine, really. I'm sure that my sisters are happy where they are. I'd rather that they be happy and be in a different Faction than be sad and in the same Faction as me," said Isobel.

"You sound like an Abnegation," I joked. A panicked look crossed over Isobel's face, but she quickly hid it. Why did she look so panicked?

"I guess we're all like the Abnegation to some extent," replied Isobel, no longer panicking. "So what about you? What about your family?" she asked.

"I have a little sister back in Candor. Her name is Nadia. I took care of her since she was born," I said.

Isobel looked like she was about to ask me something more about Nadia, but then she shook her head and didn't ask about her. Instead, she asked, "Do you want to do something stupid?"

"What are you thinking of doing?" I asked cautiously.

"You'll see," said Isobel, her eyes glistening with mischief. She grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her. She dragged me to the almost empty Pit and took me to the edge of the Chasm.

"Now will you tell me what you're planning?" I asked, my heart starting to beat faster.

"Well, I found this way to get to the bottom of the Chasm without dying," said Isobel.

"Didn't Four tell us that there is a line between bravery and idiocy?" I asked.

"Yes, but this is perfectly safe," said Isobel. "I did this when I was like eight or something. You just climb down this path of rocks. There are a bunch of hand and footholds," she explained. "Just follow me and you'll be fine. And If your die, then you can haunt me when you're a ghost," she joked as she began to climb down a wall of the Chasm. I let her go down a little, then I began to follow her.

"I come here to think sometimes," she said, over the sound of the water.

The walls were slippery, but Isobel was right, there were a lot of good hand and footholds. I slowly inched my way down the wall until I was at a ledge with Isobel. The spray landed on my face and the roar of the water filled my ears.

"See, you're not dead!" said Isobel, smiling, then playfully punching me on my arm.

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad," I said, smiling with her.

I realized that all I needed to do was get though initiation, then I could live like the Dauntless for the rest of my life.


	9. Not So Bad

**HAHA OKAY SO I WAS ON VACATION SO I DIDN'T HAVE INTERNET AND ALSO I WAS TOO OBSESSED WITH READING _LEGEND _BY MARIE LU! I FINISHED THE ENTIRE BOOK IN A DAY! BUT NOW, I IS HERE!**

**PETERS POV**

The next morning, I woke up before everyone else, at 5:30. (Again.) I threw on some black clothes and walked down to the cafeteria to get breakfast. I got a piece of toast and was about to sit down alone when I noticed Isobel sitting at a table.

"Hey," I said as I walked over to her.

Isobel looked up. "Hey," she back to me. "Are you always up this early?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I could ask you the same thing," I replied. "And to answer your question, yes."

"It's always quieter this early. Almost no one is awake. Except for the creepy drunks," she said, smiling. As if on cue, someone staggered passed us and then proceeded to puke his guts out on the floor, a few feet away from us. I cringed a little.

"Just ignore him," said Isobel, biting into her muffin, apparently unfazed by the drunk.

"So I take it that's the kind of thing that happens every day here," I said.

"Yeah, but you get used to it," said Isobel. "So are you excited to not have to fight for today?" she asked.

"Well, more relieved," I answered.

"Oh yeah! We're going to Amity today!" said Isobel, excitedly.

"Why are you so happy about that?" I asked.

"One of my sisters is in Amity! I might see her," said Isobel.

"Oh," I said. "What's your sisters name?" I asked.

"Her name's Cassia," said Isobel.

"Like the plant?" I asked, remembering reading about a Cassia plant.

"Well... yes?" said Isobel, obviously unsure of what to say.

Isobel and I talked for an hour, until more people started to trickle into the cafeteria.

"We should probably get back to the dorms," I said. Isobel nodded her head in agreement. We walked back to the dorms, I went into the transfer dorm. The only other person awake was Christina.

"Oh joy," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" asked Christina.

"Nothing that would matter to you," I said.

"Alright," she said, turning away from me. I started walking to my bunk.

"Do you miss them?" Christina suddenly blurted out behind me. I turned back around to face her, and gave her a confused look.

"Miss who?" I asked.

"I didn't mean to say that, not to you, anyway," said Christina, coldly.

"What? By them? Do you mean your family?" I asked, unable to hold in my curiosity.

Christina looked at her feet. "Yeah," she said quietly.

I sort of wanted to console her, no matter how much I hated her.

"If it makes you feel any better, I miss my family, too. I think that everyone does," I said, surprised that I was actually taking the effort to make Christina feel a little better.

Christina let out a short laugh. "Is that actually you, Peter?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "No Christina, I'm not Peter, I'm his twin, Jonathan," I said sarcastically. Christina cracked a smile but then quickly hid it, behind a scowl.

"Oh come on, you know you're laughing on the inside," I teased.

"Haha, no I'm not," said Christina, trying to hold in her smile again. She turned away and walked back to her bunk.

Wow, I actually had a conversation with Christina that didn't consist of us yelling at each other. I actually kind of enjoyed it. Maybe she's not that bad after all.

**OKAY SO I NOT ONLY SHIP PETER AND TRIS, BUT ALSO PETER AND CHRISTINA! BUT I'M STICKING TO THE PLOT OF THE STORY SO I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE PETRIS OR PRISTINA! DOES ANYONE ELSE SHIP THESE THINGS? MAYBE? POSSIBLY? NO? OKAY!**


	10. The Fence

**OKAY, SERIOUSLY, I NEED TO GO TO SLEEP EARLIER! BUT I DON'T LIKE SLEEPING! BUT I NEED TO SLEEP! AHHHHH INNER TURMOIL! OKAY UM... I CHOOSE *DRUM ROLL* NOT SLEEPING!**

**PETERS POV**

I waited by the tracks with the other initiates for the train to come. I saw that Christina and Tris weren't here yet.

"Ugh, remember when we went to Amity when we were five?" asked Molly. "Everyone was so happy and annoying."

I would never admit it but I sort of liked Amity. Everything was so calm and peaceful. But the people there were kind of creepy. Like they were high on something.

Christina and Tris came to the train platform just as the train came. I pulled myself onto the train with little difficulty. I saw Al pull a sore looking Tris onto the train.

"Feeling okay there?" I said, giving Tris a look of mock sympathy. "Or are you a little…Stiff?"

I burst into laughter because that joke was so bad. Molly and Drew seemed like they were enjoying the annoyed look on Tris' face.

"We are all awed by your incredible wit," said Will.

"Yeah, are you sure you don't belong with the Erudite, Peter?" Christina added. "I hear they don't object to sissies."

I'm almost tempted to laugh at that, but I didn't.

"Am I going to have to listen to your bickering all the way to the fence?" said an annoyed looking Four. All of us shut up.

I noticed Isobel and some other Dauntless members snickering at all of us in the corner. I shot Isobel a glare, but that just made her laugh harder.

We got to Amity and jumped off the train. I saw fields of corn and apple orchards. There were Dauntless guards walking around with huge guns.

"Follow me," said Four. "If you don't rank in the top five at the end of initiation, you will probably end u p here," said Four as he reached the gate. "Once you are a fence guard, there is some potential for advancement, but not much. You may be able to go on patrols beyond Amity's farms, but—"

"Patrols for what purpose?" asked Will.

Four shrugged. "I suppose you'll discover that if you find yourself among them. As I was saying. For the most part, those who guard the fence when they are young continue to guard the fence. If it comforts you, some of them insist that it isn't as bad as it seems."

"What rank were you?" I ask Four. I don't expect Four to answer, but he looked levelly at me and said, "I was first."

Why would Four want to work with computers when he could have done something o much more interesting? "And you chose to do this? Why didn't you get a government job?" I asked.

"I didn't want one," Four said flatly.

I remembered learning about faction jobs in school. The Dauntless had limited options. We could guard the fence or work for the security of our city. We could work in the Dauntless compound, drawing tattoos or making weapons or even fighting each other for entertainment. Or we could work for the Dauntless leaders. I had no idea what I would do, but I certainly wasn't going to fight anyone for _entertainment _of all things.

I look over at Isobel. She's talking excitedly to an Amity girl.

_Her sister. _I remembered, Cassia was her name. The strange thing is that Cassia and Isobel look nothing alike. Cassia has dark red hair, green eyes and freckles, but Isobel was blonde and had aqua eyes and no freckles. I couldn't tell that they were siblings. Much less twins.

Fraternal twins. I remembered reading about it.

_Stop thinking like an Erudite! You're Dauntless, not Erudite! _I thought to myself. I needed to train myself to hide my Erudite side from people. I couldn't let them know that I was divergent.

I looked over at the Amity trucks full of food. I saw Molly talking to Tris and an Amity boy. She was probably mocking them.

A few minutes later the Amity trucks left and the gates were closed. I noticed something strange, the lock was on the outside of the gate, not the inside. Like instead of keeping things out, we were being kept in. I considered talking to Molly or Drew about it, but they wouldn't care. I walked over to Isobel.

"Hey, did you notice that the gate is locked from the outside?" I asked her. Isobel looked over at the gate and frowned.

"Yeah... why is it like that?" she asked, then turned to me. "Peter, do you think that there are other people outside of this fence? People who want to keep us inside the fence?" she asked me, her voice was barely a whisper.

I shook my head, not wanting to believe anything like that. It was too crazy. But in the corner of of my mind I almost believed what Isobel had said.

**HUGE ALLEGIANT SPOILER AHEAD! **

**I ACTUALLY GUESSED THAT THE FACTIONS WERE JUST AN EXPERIMENT IN WHEN TRIS MENTIONED THAT THE LOCK WAS ON THE OUTSIDE OF THE GATE! I WAS LIKE 'WHERE IS THE REST OF AMERICA? THERE'S ONLY CHICAGO! SOMETHING WEIRD IS GOING ON...'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OKAY, SPOILER IS OVER! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	11. Capture the Flag!

**DOES ANYONE WANT TO SEND ME A PIE?**

"Everybody up!" someone roared. I looked up to see Eric. Surrounding him were other Dauntless. Isobel, looked at me and smiled an evil looking smile that said, 'Sucker! You have to get up now!"

Great, I was just dozing off.

I sprung up out of my bed, afraid what would happen if I didn't get up.

"Did you go deaf, Stiff?" I heard Eric yell.

Christina stood wearing only a T-shirt, her long legs bare. She folded her arms and stared at Eric. I inwardly laughed at Eric, who was being stared down by a girl half his size.

"You have five minutes to get dressed and meet us by the tracks," said Eric. "We're going on another field trip."

I threw on some random clothes and shoved my feet into some shoes as fast as I could, not wanting to face **THE WRATH OF ERIC**.

We made it to the tracks just behind the Dauntless-born initiates. Next to the tracks was a black pile. There was a cluster of long gun barrels and trigger guards.

Were we going to shoot people? Next to the pile were boxes of what looks like ammunition. I went closer to read one of the boxes. Written on it is "PAINTBALLS."

"Everyone grab a gun!" shouts Eric. We rushed toward the pile. I picked up a gun, and grabbed a box of paintballs. I shoved the box in my pocket and sling the gun across my back.

I pulled myself into the train car and waited for the others to get into the train. Once everyone was in, Four spoke up. "We'll be dividing into two teams to play capture the flag. Each team will have an even mix of members, Dauntless-born initiates, and transfers. One team will get off first and find a place to hide their flag. Then the second team will get off and do the same. This is a Dauntless tradition, so I suggest you take it seriously."

"What do we get if we win?" someone shouted

"Sounds like the kind of question someone not from Dauntless would ask," said Four, raising an eyebrow. "You get to win, of course."

"Four and I will be your team captains," said Eric. "Let's divide up transfers first, shall we?"

"You go first," Four said.

Eric shrugged. "Edward."

Four canned the train car. "I want the Stiff." Molly, Drew and I let out small laughs.

"Got something to prove?" asked Eric, smirking. "Or are you just picking the weak ones so that if you lose, you'll have someone to blame it on?"

"Something like that." said Four. "Your turn."

"Peter." says Eric. I walked over to him and Edward.

"Christina."

"Molly."

"Will," said Four.

"Al."

"Drew."

"Last one left is Myra. So she's with me," said Eric. "Dauntless-born initiates next."

Isobel ended up on Four's team. What was his strategy? Then I noticed, Fours team all shared the same body type: narrow shoulders, small frames. All the people on my team were broad and strong. Fours team would be faster that ours. Speed would probably be good for capture the flag. Four is obviously smarter than Eric. They finished choosing teams, and Eric smirked at Four.

Just before Tris jumped out of the train, Molly shoved her shoulder, and she almost toppled out of the train car. Before she could try it again, Tris jumped.

We rode the train for a little while longer until Eric called for us to jump.

All of us began to argue about where the flag would go. Then, I had an idea.

"Put the flag at the end of the pier. It's surrounded by trees, so the flag will be harder to see.

"Yeah," murmured a few people.

"We should scout around the other teams territory," someone said. We all nodded.

Some Dauntless initiates I volunteered to go. We ran into the forest, trying to stay as quiet as possible and split up.

I hid behind a tree trunk holding out my gun. I crept along, until I heard a stick snap. I whipped around to see Isobel pointing her gun at me. I quickly pointed my own gun at her.

"If you try to shoot me, then I'll shoot you," I said.

"Whatever!" she said and puled the trigger, I did the same. I ducked out of the way of the paintballs. I looked up, but didn't see Isobel. I heard some rustling in a tree above me. I looked up and saw Isobel standing in the branches about ten feet above me. She shot and me before I could even think of pulling the trigger on my gun. Some paintballs hit me in the chest. I heard a thud and saw Isobel flat on her back on the ground. She probably fell out of the tree because of the recoil from the gun.

"Haha! Sucker!" said Isobel, quietly but triumphantly, getting up and pumping her fist. She was seemingly unhurt. I rolled my eyes at her. Before I could say anything, Isobel sprinted away into the night.

Suddenly, I heard the pops guns coming from our flags hiding spot. When I got there, people from Fours team were shooting at my team. I felt a paintball collide with my back. Then another. I ran to the pier to see Christina grab the flag and run away.

xXx

Even though we lost the game, it was still fun. But Molly and Drew didn't seem to think so.

"I can't believe we got beat by a Stiff and _Christina_!" she complained.

I kept on shooting Isobel 'evil' glares across the train.

This life could be mine if I can just pass initiation.

**THIS CHAPTER IS SORT OF INTERESTING, RIGHT? TELL ME IT WAS INTERESTING! TELL ME NOW! AND ALSO, LOOK UP 'WILL YOU HELP ME HIDE A BODY?' ON YOUTUBE! IT'S A PARODY OF DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN! IT'S HILARIOUS! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	12. Knives

**HEYYYYYY! WHAT'S UP YOU FACES? **

**PETERS POV**

I rolled out of bed at 6:30, like I usually do these days, and went to meet Isobel in the cafeteria.

"Hey," she said, picking at her muffin.

"Hello," I said.

"So, how did it feel getting beat at capture the flag by a girl last night?" asked Isobel, tauntingly.

"It was the worst thing to ever happen to me," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Isobel rolled her eyes at me.

"Okay, but seriously, wasn't capture the flag awesome?" she asked, grinning.

"Yeah, it was," I agreed.

Then a random drunk walked up to our table. He looked a few years older than us.

"Hey sweetheart," he said to Isobel. Isobel glared at him.

"Get away from me, please," she said. Venom laced her words. I could tell that this kind of thing had happened to her many times before.

The guy persisted. "So what are you doing tonight?" he slurred.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Isobel's fist collided with the guy's stomach.

"Seriously, just get away from me," she said as the guy doubled over in pain. The guy looked at Isobel with terrified eyes and ran away, clutching his stomach.

"I thought that you didn't hit people!" I whispered.

"Well sometimes, I need to hit people, and by people, I mean perverted drunks," she said. She didn't look scared but I could see it in her eyes that she wanted to get up and run out of the cafeteria.

I didn't argue with her.

xXx

I walked into the training room and saw a collection of knives on the tables. Good, we weren't fighting.

Eric stood in the middle of the room. He looked very, very angry. Probably from last nights loss.

Once everyone was in the room, Eric began to talk.

"Tomorrow will be the last day of stage one," Eric said. "You will resume fighting then. Today, you'll be learning how to aim. Everyone pick up three knives. And pay attention while Four demonstrates the correct technique for throwing them." At first no one moved. "Now!" We scramble for daggers, afraid of the** WRATH OF ERIC**.

The knives felt dangerous, like I could kill someone by just holding them.

I looked Four's arm as he throws a knife. I observed the way he lets go of the knife. The next time, I watched his whole body. He brought his arm back and exhaled as he let go of the knife. He hit the center of the target every time.

I started practicing throwing the knife, trying to copy the way Four threw his knives. I looked over at Tris, who hadn't even begun to throw knives.

"Hey, Stiff! Remember what a knife is?" I called. I couldn't help making snarky comments. I used to be a Candor. Many misses later, I heard a thud on one of the targets. I noticed Tris looking triumphantly at her target. She turned and smirked at me.

"Hey, Peter," she called. "Remember what a target is?" Christina snorted next to her. I swore, with all the sarcastic comments she made, Tris would have fit in perfectly in Candor.

A half hour later, Al is the only initiate who hadn't hit the target yet. The next time he tried and missed, Eric marched toward him and demanded,"How slow are you, Candor? Do you need glasses? Should I move the target closer t o you?" Al's face turned bright red red. He threw another knife, and it hit the wall.

"What was that, initiate?" said Eric quietly. He was so screwed.

"It—it slipped," said Al.

"Well, I think you should go get it," Eric said. Everyone had stopped throwing again. "Did I tell you to stop?" said Eric.

Knives started to hit the board. Eric had this crazy look in his eyes.

"Go get it?" Al's eyes were wide. "But everyone's still throwing."

"And?"

"And I don't want to get hit."

"I think you can trust your fellow itiates to aim better than you." Eric smiled cruelly. "Go get your knife."

"No," he said.

"Why not?" Eric gave the death glare to Al. "Are you afraid?"

"Of getting stabbed by an airborne knife?" said Al. "Yes, I am!" Ah, Candor honesty. It gets you in trouble a lot.

"Everyone stop!" Eric shouted. The knives stopped, and everyone fell silent.

"Clear out of the ring." Eric looked at Al. "All except you."

I walked with the other initiates to the edge of the room. Everyone peered over each other to see Al, facing **THE WRATH OF ERIC**.

"Stand in front of the target," said Eric.

Al began to vibrate.

"Hey, Four." Eric looked over his shoulder. "Give me a hand here, huh?" Four scratched one of his eyebrows with a knife point and approached Eric. "You're going to stand there as he throws those knives," Eric said to Al, "until you learn not to flinch."

"Is this really necessary?" says Four, sounding bored. But, he was tense, almost as tense as Al.

"I have the authority here, remember?" Eric said, so quietly I can barely hear him. "Here, and everywhere else."

Four's grip on the knife handle tightened.

"Stop it," someone said. I see that it was Tris. "Any idiot can stand in front of a target," she continued. "It doesn't prove anything except that you're bullying us. Which, as I recall, is a sign of cowardice."

"Then it should be easy for you," Eric said. "If you're willing to take his place." I saw Tris' confidence waver a little.

"There goes your pretty face," I hissed at her. If I didn't make any comments, I might actually be tempted to go stand in front of that board.

Tris stood in front of the target. Anyone could tell that she was terrified. She lifted her chin to hide it.

"If you flinch," Four said, "All takes your place. Understand?" She nodded.

Four threw the knife. The knife sits a little bit away from her cheek. Tris closed her eyes.

"You about done, Stiff?" asked Four. "Come on, Stiff," he said. "Let someone else stand there and take it."

"Shut up, Four!" she yelled. I smirked. Four just got yelled at by a small, Abnegation girl.

The next knife flew through the air and buried itself in the target next to Tris' ear. I saw her reach up and touch her ear. Four must have nicked it.

"I would love to stay and see if the rest of you are as daring as she is," said Eric, "but I think that's enough for today." He squeezed Tris' shoulder and Tris gives him a slightly disgusted look.

I had a feeling Four nicked Tris for a reason. Eric wouldn't have let Tris go if he hadn't.

I realized that there were two kinds of Dauntless: The honerable kind and the ruthless kind.

**OKAY, SO I AM GOING TO ASK FOR YOUR INPUT! SEND ME THINGS THAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN IN THIS STORY AND I MIGHT INCLUDE THEM! I'M TRYING TO STICK TO THE PLOT OF THE STORY, THOUGH! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	13. Visiting Day

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BUT I HAD A BUNCH OF CONCERTS THAT I HAD TO PLAY/SING IN!**

**PETERS POV**

I woke up, then imediatly wished that I didn't. It was Visiting Day.

I pulled a random thing out of the draws and put it on, not caring what it was.

When I ate breakfast, I barely talked.

"Are you okay? You always seem more talkative," said Isobel.

"Visiting Day," was all I said. Isobel nodded, understanding what I meant.

"I'm sure your family will come," said Isobel.

"Really? How?" I asked, unconvinced.

"You told me about your sister. She would never abandon you as a brother. She would never let your parents not visit you," she said.

Nadia. I had almost forgotten about her. Isobel was right. Nadia would make sure that she would see me.

xXx

I walked with Molly and Drew to the Pit. I sucked in my breath as we walked in.

"Do you see them?" asked Molly, quietly. None of us answered. We all knew Molly's parents weren't there. Neither were Drew's. Both of them walked away, into a cornerand slumped down, burying their faces into their knees.

"Hey," whispered a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Isobel.

"Hey," I said.

"Did you see them yet?" she asked, quietly. I scanned the room. My family was no where to be seen.

"PETER!" someone yelled. I saw someone fly at me. They grabbed me and hugged me so hard that I felt like my bones were going to break. Only one person would hug me like that...

"Nadia!" I cried. "You came!"

"Well why wouldn't I come?" she asked, letting go of me and mocking a pouty face. My parents stood behind her.

"Hello Peter," said my Dad, walking over and clapping me on the back.

"We've missed you so much," said my Mom, giving me a hug.

Nadia looked around the Pit, her eyes open wide and taking in all in.

"Who's that?" she asked, pointing to someone behind me. I turned around and remembered that Isobel was standing right there.

"That's Isobel," I said to Nadia.

"She she your _girlfriend?" _asked Nadia, with a broad smile on her face.

"NO!" yelled Isobel and I at the same time. "She's just a friend," I explained. Isobel nodded in agreement.

"I'll just leave you people alone now," she said, and walked away, quickly.

"She seems nice," said Nadia.

"So how is Dauntless?" asked my Dad. Only now did I notice how loud he was.

"It's fine," I replied.

"What do you do here?" asked my mother.

"Right now, we just finished learning to fight," I said.

"Fight?" asked Nadia, her eyes wide. "Why?"

"We need to learn to defend ourselves," I explained.

"Oh," said my father. "Did you make any new friends?"

"Just Isobel," I said.

We talked for a bit more. Everything was fine in Candor, Nadia was doing well in school. Then, my family had to leave.

"We'll see you," my parents said and hugged me.

"You'd better pass," said Nadia, giving me a mock motherly look.

"I will, kid," I said, ruffling her hair.

Then, they left.

**I'M STILL TAKING REQUESTS FOR THINGS THAT PEOPLE WANT IN THIS STORY! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! THOSE REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY! TU EST LES TARTES! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	14. A Job

**OH MY GOSH! I JUST WATCHED TFIOS YESTERDAY! IT WAS SO SAD! :,(**

**PETER'S POV**

Molly and Drew didn't seem like they were in a mood to talk to me, what with their parents not visiting and all.

"So, how was your visit?" asked Isobel.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"I'm just curious," she replied.

"It was good to see my family again," I said.

"Well, don't get too attached to them," said Isobel, in a deep voice, imitating Eric.

"Oh shut up," I said, shoving her arm.

xXx

That night, I couldn't sleep. I quietly got out of bed and walked out the door. I walked around the Pit for a while. Then, I saw someone coming towards me. It was Eric.

He spoke to me in that soft scary tone that he used in training. "I have a job for you,"

**CLIFF HANGER! SORRY! I'LL PROBABLY UPDATE MORE TOMORROW! (OR AT 4 AM, WHICH EVER ONE WORKS!) REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	15. Edward and the Knife

**WE DISSECTED COW EYEBALLS TODAY! IT WAS PRETTY COOL! EXCEPT I DIDN'T LIKE THE CUTTING PART! THE LOOKING WAS COOL! ANYWAY, ENOUGH ABOUT THAT!**

**PETERS POV**

"What do you want me to do?" I asked. Eric smiled menacingly.

"I need you to prove to me that you're good enough to help me with my... work," he said.

"Okay, so how do I prove myself?" I asked, sweat beginning to form on the back of my neck. I knew what was coming would not be good.

Eric held out a butter knife from the cafeteria. "You know that kid, Edward?" he asked. I nodded. "Him and his girlfriend are annoying as hell. So, you, my friend are going to put this butter knife straight through his eye."

My stomach lurched. "What make you think that I'll do that?" I managed to say.

"You have a sister, Nadia, right? Now if you want her to be safe, I would recommend that you do this," he said, in that quiet tone of his.

"Fine," I growled.

"Good boy," said Eric as he handed me the butter knife.

I silently crept back to the dorm room. My hands were slick with sweat. I took a deep breath. _You're doing this for Nadia. _I thought to myself.

With out thinking, I plunged the butter knife into Edwards eye, then made a run for it. I heard him screaming and all the initiates waking up as I sprinted down the hallway.

Then, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and saw Drew.

"Peter, what was that for?" he asked, out of breath.

"I can't tell you," I said.

Drew nodded slowly, then began to back away from me. He turned and ran as fast as he could. Awesome, now even Drew was scared of me.

I walked back to the Pit. Eric was nowhere to be found. Instead, I saw Isobel sitting near the Chasm, dangling her feet over the edge. I walked over to her.

"Hi," I said, shakily.

"Hey," said Isobel, looking over at me. Then, she noticed that something was wrong. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I managed. Isobel nodded, she could tell that I didn't want to talk right now. But she didn't run away, like Drew did. Instead she sat there with me, in silence.

That's when I realized that I had made a real friend.

**I'M REALLY SORR FOR ALL THE SHORT CHAPTERS, BUT THAT'S JUST HOW THEY TURN OUT! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	16. Stage Two

**I HAD STREP THROAT SO I COULDN'T UPDATE, SORRY!**

**PETERS POV**

Apparently, stage two of initiation was sitting with the other initiates in a dark room. One person went into a room and came out a while later. The rest of us just sat there, waiting.

"What do you think is happening in there?" asked Isobel, nudging me. Molly and Drew were kind of avoiding me after the butter knife incident. Actually, everyone was avoiding me, except for Isobel.

"Why are you asking me? Aren't you a Dauntless born? Do you guys know what happens in initiation?" I asked, dodging her question. Honestly, I had no idea what could be happening inn this stage.

"Why would I? No one tells me these kinds of things. I don't know anything about the initiation processes of any of the Factions," she said.

"Well then you are useless to me," I said, turning up my nose to her and earning a punch in the arm.

We talked for a little while until Isobel was called into the testing room. She came back a few minutes later.

"How was it?" I asked.

"Can't tell," said Isobel, there was some tremor in her voice and her eyes darted around nervously.

"Okay," I said. I would find out soon enough.

"Peter Hayes," called Four.

"Good luck," whispered Isobel.

I walked into the testing room and saw a dentist-type chair in the middle of the room. There were monitors around the chair.

"Sit," said Four. I walked over to the chair as Four pulled out a huge needle.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"It's simulation serum. It's a bit like the stuff you took during the aptitude test. It will make you see one of your fears," he explained. Without warning, he injected the serum into my neck. I winced a little but tried to hide it. Then my vision started to blur at the edges and went black.

xXx

I was standing in a white room with no windows or doors. Suddenly, Nadia appeared.

"Peter!" she said, starting to run towards me, her arms outstretched to give me a hug. But then a shot rang out from somewhere and Nadia crumpled to the floor. I stifled a scream and ran over to her. There was a bullet hole in her stomach and blood was beginning to stain her shirt. Her blood began to drip onto the white floor.

"It's okay, it's fine," I said over and over to Nadia, as she gasped for air.

_Wait, this is just a simulation._ I realized. I had to face this fear.

I took deep breaths and kept thinking to myself, _It's not real, it's not real. _

Then, I woke up.

xXx

The first thing I saw was Four looking at me strangely.

"Good job, Peter," he said unsurely. He probably didn't think about me as the type of person who cared about their little sisters or who even cared about anyone. "Don't talk about this to anyone, okay?" he said. I nodded.

When I walked out, I felt like something was off back there. Why was Four acting so weirdly? It certainly wasn't because of my fear. Did I so something wrong?

"How was it?" asked Isobel.

"Okay," I lied. My Candor instincts made me terrible at it.

"You suck at lying, Candor," said Isobel.

"It was really horrifying," I said, truthfully.

"Yeah, what kind of person would be okay with seeing their worst nightmares?" asked Isobel, mostly to herself. She started muttering something to herself.

I sat in silence thinking about why Four was acting so weirdly and what I could have done wrong.

**SEND ME CANDY! PLEEEEEEEEEEASE! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	17. The Newspaper

**HYA HYA HYA! I DID THIS PROJECT IN ENGLISH AND IT WAS A PROJECT TAT WE HAD TO PRESENT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE, BUT I WAS SO NERVOUS BUT I THINK MY GROUP DID WELL, YAY! OKAY, I HAD TO SAY THAT, TIME FOR THE ACTUAL STORY!**

**PETERS POV**

"Hey, Peter!" called Molly. "Check this out!" she said, holding up a piece of paper. So much for avoiding me. She ran over to my bunk, that I was sitting on and handed me the paper.

It was an article about how "Andrew Prior is a corrupt person who beat his children."

I began to read it quietly, to try and comprehend what the Erudite's were doing.

"Abnegation is becoming corrupt..." I read some more propaganda about how horrible Abnegation was.

"What's that?" asked a voice above me. I looked up and saw Isobel.

"It's some stupid report about how bad Abnegation is," I explained.

"What? Let me see that!" said Isobel.

"I'll just read it out loud," I said. Isobel nodded.

"The mass exodus of the children of Abnegation leaders cannot be ignored or attributed to coincidence," he reads. "The recent transfer of Beatrice and Caleb Prior, the children of Andrew Prior, calls into question the soundness of Abnegation's values and teachings." I read. I looked up and saw a group of people standing around me.

"Go on," someone said, noticing that I had stopped.

"Why else would the children of such an important man decide that the lifestyle he has set out for them is not an admirable one?" Peter continues. "Molly Atwood, a fellow Dauntless transfer, suggests a disturbed and abusive upbringing might be to blame. 'I heard her talking in her sleep once,' Molly says. 'She was telling her father to stop doing something. I don't know what it was, but it gave her nightmares."' I read. What the heck was this? Did Molly lie to some reporter about Tris talking in her sleep? Was this her revenge for getting beat by Tris in a fight?

"What?" demanded a voice. The now crowd had moved away to reveal Tris standing there with her hands on her hips. "Give me that," she said, holding out her hand. I looked around. I didn't want to look weak in front of all of the initiates.

"I'm not done reading," I said, nervous laughter lacing my voice. "However, perhaps the answer lies not in a morally bereft man, but in the corrupted ideals of an entire faction. Perhaps the answer is that we have entrusted our city to a group of proselytizing tyrants who do not know how to lead us out of poverty and into prosperity." the paper read.

Tris stormed up to me and tried to snatch the paper away from me but I stood up and held up the paper so she would have to jump to get it. Tris looked at me with hatred in her eyes. Why couldn't I just be 'weak' and give her the paper.

Instead of jumping, Tris stomped as hard as she could on my foot. I stifled a groan. _You deserved that. _I thought.

Then, Tris launched herself at Molly, but Will pulled her away. "That's my father! My father, you coward!" she yelled as Will dragged her away.

The crowd dispersed and everyone left me except for Isobel.

"What the heck was that?" she asked, angrily.

"What?"

"That whole thing trying to embarrass Tris!"

Oh, right. That. "Lets go somewhere else," I said, getting up. Isobel followed. We began to walk to the Pit.

"So what was that?" asked Isobel.

I began to explain how I didn't want to look weak and all of that. Isobel listened to my explanation without a word.

"So, basically, you don't want to wound your pride," she said, giving me her 'Did you seriously just say that?' look.

"Well...I..." I trailed off. Dammit, she was right.

"You don't have to hide your weakness all the time," she said, her face softening.

"I have to if I want to get into Dauntless," I said.

"Yeah, well, you don't have to hold up that act all the time! Just when Eric or someone is around!" she said, beginning to raise her voice.

I let out a sigh, somehow, she was right about all of this. "Fine, I'll do what you said," I replied.

"Okay," she said, letting out a breath. "Lets go do something fun now."

**STILL TAKING REQUESTS ON THIS STORY! SO, TELL ME YOUR IDEAS IF YOU WANT THEM TO BE IN THIS STORY! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


End file.
